From The Mouths Of Babes
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: Pyro would protect her. He always would.  "I'm here. Don't cry. My hands will keep you safe."-John Alledyce AKA Pyro
1. Chapter 1

**From The Mouths Of Babes**

**A Pyro Love story**

_I'm Beautiful and I have a Secret_

-Present-

"I have to do this alone"

She left swiftly. She came to the gate. "it's time to end this." Her enemy. She told her lover to stay. He should've listened.

-9 months prior-

Aza was running again. The man who raped and killed her mother was after her. Aza thundered on, ignoring the rocks and twigs in her feet. She ran until she couldn't do it anymore.

-Xavier's school-

"Professor?" Kitty asked.

"I'll return in a moment." Charles Xavier wheeled himself into the hallway. "Jean, Storm. I'm sensing some psychic activity outside the school. Go investigate" the two females nodded and went to investigate.

-Aza-

"You will stop. You will not touch me. You'll take that and drive it through your heart" Aza commanded. He did so. Jean was flabbergasted. She'd never seen anyone do that before. Storm was also amazed. So young and controlling her powers.


	2. Ain't Questioning

****From The Mouths Of Babes****

**A Pyro Love story**

She woke up in a white room. She felt tubes in her arms and legs. A man in a wheelchair sat beside her.

"Her photosensitivity is heightened. " A female voice said.

"Probably fighting off a flu." A male voice said.

A door opened and a blonde boy entered.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes John. I'd like to meet a new student. This is Aza. You're being tasked with keeping hr safe until we know she can control herself." John agreed. He didn't ask questions.


	3. Heaven Cry

****From The Mouths Of Babes****

**A Pyro Love story**

Heaven Cry

_-Dream Sequence-_ " Aza, go! Run, hide!" My mother was going on? Why did Mom look so scared? "Why?" I asked. "Just go!" She yelled. She sounded scared too, I should hide now.

I ran and hid under the bed.

A tall, scary-looking man entered the room. He was holding a sword. I breathed in sharply. "What do you want?" My mom asked him.

"You do remember that, in this family, when we make mistakes, we clean them up." The scary man said.

Suddenly I felt my mother's weight suddenly smash into the mattress. I froze, what was happening up there? Then the sword blazed by my ear; the blood from my mother's body pooled into the mattress above me; and when a droplet hit my face that it sank into my brain, Mom was dead.

I heard the man walk away from my Mom's corpse, was it safe to come out yet? I felt a tear roll down my cheek; I whimpered softly. I had to see what was happening. I crawled out from under the bed, and all that was left was Mom's body.

Like the 9 year old I was, I started sobbing like there was no tomorrow, "Mommy?" I asked, I had to make sure. But in the back of my mind, I knew that she wouldn't be able to answer me. I looked warily at the first dead body I'd ever seen. I carefully plucked the necklace from her neck.

I gulped. I turned around and screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_-End of dream sequence-_

I shot up in bed. The other girls stared. I gulped. Logan ran in with a baseball bat.

"Who's dying?" I almost laughed.

"Just a nightmare" I mumbled.

-John-

He swore he heard a cry from the depths of heaven. John knew he had. Someone was in trouble. He got up, praying it wasn't Aza. Poor girl hadn't even been there a week. He slunk to the girls room. Logan was next to a baseball bat and the other girls were trying to comfort a sobbing Aza. He stood next to Logan.

"She gonna live?"

"Yeah, she's just having a breakdown." John shooed the other girls away and touched her shoulder.

"You wanna tell me why you're trying to wake half the mansion up?" He joked. She laughed through tears so thick he swore she couldn't breathe. She sighed and wiped away some tears.

"My mom died when I was 9. She was murdered. _Right in front of me. _" She was babbling and crying. He couldn't believe his ears. _The tears of an angel._ He thought. Neither of them slept the rest of the night. She was still balling at 3am.


End file.
